


The Lady in Red

by katyariana



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyariana/pseuds/katyariana
Summary: Kim: what’s up hookers !! my weird roommate left to idk where but that means we can have a cute pizza party tonight y’all in?Violet: suuuure!! Let’s have fun lads!Pearl: I’m bringing the pizza!Kim: perfect! Trixie, you’re in?Trixie: you know my answer is always yes when it comes to pizza nights! See you later whores





	1. 001: pilot

Today was just another day at Boston University. Trixie just got out of her last class when she received a text.

  
_**The Fab Four**_  
**Kim**: what’s up hookers !! my weird roommate left to idk where but that means we can have a cute pizza party tonight y’all in?  
**Violet**: suuuure!! Let’s have fun lads!  
**Pearl**: I’m bringing the pizza!  
**Kim**: perfect! Trixie, you’re in?  
**Trixie**: you know my answer is always yes when it comes to pizza nights! See you later whores

Kim, Pearl, and Violet are Trixie’s closest friend. They all met each other during their first year of college. Pearl was the first one Trixie met. During freshman year, Pearl and Trixie were roommates and they hit along very quickly. The first night of college both were so stressed out for their first day that they talked all night long. That night, Trixie discovered that Pearl’s major was visual art and that she loves to draw especially characters. Pearl noticed quickly that Trixie’s major was music since she brings her guitar with her. Trixie was also singing but any of her friends got to hear her beautiful voice to this day.

  
Pearl met Violet and Kim in class. Pearl got pretty close to Violet right away which did not surprise Trixie since they are passionate about the same thing. Pearl once came in their room with Violet and Kim for a pizza and a movie. Trixie really liked Kim; she thought her makeup skills were absolutely amazing. Trixie would often ask Kim makeup tricks which helped Trixie find her makeup aesthetic, which was kind of crazy if you ask Pearl and Violet. Trixie would paint a big – no, not big - HUGE eyeliner with some glitters. That was her brand. Kim loved it. They would often spend time together to talk about makeup and watch makeup tutorials.  
Since that day, the pizza/movie became a tradition for the girls. Most of the time it would be at Pearls and Trixies but when Violet’s roommate, Miss Fame, wasn’t there we would go to hers. Oh, yeah, Miss Fame is not her real name it’s just some type of nickname that the girls found her because Miss Fame would often act like she was some type of famous. She was not mean though, she was just very different from Pearl, Kim, and Trixie. Violet was the only one to actually enjoy Miss Fame’s company more than 5min.

  
Sometimes they would go to Kim’s when her roommate wasn’t there or just busy doing something else. Kim’s roommate was Katya. She was very mysterious if you ask Trixie. Weirdly, Violet and she would have conversations and even laugh. Kim was kind of gagged by that just because Kim and Katya don’t have anything in common, when they interact it would be basic conversation like “_how are you doing”, “I’m no here tonight”, “do you mind if my friends come over?”_.

That night they all went to Kim’s since Katya wasn’t there.  
“_Hey whores_”, Trixie and Pearl screamed at the same time when they burst into Kim’s room. Violet was already there.“_I can’t believe you’re here before us V_”, Pearl said while she sat on Kim’s bed.  
“_I can’t believe you’re being a bitch Pearl_”, Violet said sarcastically pinching Pearl’s arm. Pearl let a fake cry come out.  
“_Oh, don’t be a fucking baby_”, Violet laughed.  
“_What are we watching tonight?_”, Kim asked to avoid Violet and Pearl's fake fight.  
“_I don’t know, maybe Grease?_”, Trixie suggested.  
“_Yeah, I’ve never watched it!_”  
They all turned to Pearl pretending to be hurt by this revelation.  
“_WHAT? You’ve never watched this ICONIC movie… Pearl, I hope you’re kidding!_” Trixie said, completely overacting.  
“_Oh my god, you’re such a drama queen. And NO, I usually don’t watch romantic drama shit_”  
“_We don’t care now you’re gonna watch that movie, you need a little bit of movie culture in your life_”, Kim exclaimed, and everybody laugh.  
They were about to start the movie when Kim’s doors opened all of sudden.  
“_Wait, Katya, you’re here? I thought-_”  
“_Yeah, yeah me too, I thought I was gonna be out all night but turns out plan was canceled,_” Katya said, fully annoyed by that situation.  
It was silent for a few seconds. The girls looked at each other wondering what they should do; ask Katya if she wanted to join them or just ignore her. Violet finally break the silence and said “_wanna watch the movie with us? We’re watching Grease and we have pizza!_”.  
Katya was hesitant for a second.  
“_I usually don’t watch romantic movies but sure._”  
“_No worries girl, I don’t like it either… we’re in this together_”, Pearl said with a smile, “_come sit between me and Trix!_”.  
Katya gladly accepted and sat between Pearl and Trixie.

It was about 40min in the movie when the movie stopped.  
“_What the fuck? Is that this fucking Internet fucking with us again?_”, Kim said while trying to make it work again.  
“_I guess it is, I don’t have Internet on my phone either_”, Trixie said her phone in her hand.  
“_Well, I just think the Internet was against watching romantic movies. Internet is on Katya and I’s side_”, Pearl said, making Katya smile.  
Katya really did have a beautiful smile, Trixie thought. Trixie did have a problem with smiling. Not like she didn’t like to express her happiness, but she didn’t like her teeth. She wanted straight, bright white teeth. Which Katya had.  
Trixie didn’t realize she was staring at Katya until Katya looked at her right in the eyes with a shy smile. Trixie looked away and simply ask “_what should we do then?_”  
“_How about a board game? Like a monopoly or something?_”, Violet suggested.  
“_I don’t even know if I have one… Why don’t we chill a little and talk and shit?_”, Kim said.  
“_Deal! It’s better than Grease anyway_”, Pearl said laughing.  
“_Katya you’re staying with us, right?_”, Violet asks.  
“_I mean… Do I really have a choice on that one?_”  
“_Not really_”, Violet said smiling.

Katya stayed with the girls and they talked all. night. long.


	2. 105: trixie's a virgo who can't drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay hold on, I’m gonna do it!”, Katya said while taking her phone, “Okay, first question: where are you born?”  
“Milwaukee, Wisconsin”  
“Ooh, she’s a little bit country”, Katya said laughing.  
“And she’s a little bit garbage”, Trixie answered ironically.  
“Oh my god shut up!”, Katya wheezed

_“good morning hoes!”_ Kim screamed.

“_Kim are you fucking serious_”, Trixie said with her sleepy voice.

“_What did I do Tracy_”

“_You’re fucking screaming and it’s 8 in the morning Kim_”

“_Oh, I’m sorry Trixie, I should have wake you up with a cup of tea and some muffins right_”, Kim said with a fake greeting tone.

“_Trixie is right though, shut up Kim_”, Katya said out of nowhere with a sleepy and annoyed voice.

“_You two are annoying, I can’t_”.

Trixie slowly wake up to realize the room was missing Pearl and Violet.

“_Where are Pearl and Vi?_”

“_I think they left during the night_”, Katya said, her head still under the covers.

“_What? Where did they go?_”

“_Well, either yours’ and Pearl’s room or Violet’s room… but probably yours since Miss Fame is in Violet’s_”, Kim said.

Pearl and Violet did leave around 2:45 in the morning. Maybe they were tired, maybe they just wanted to be alone.

Last night was long or maybe short. The Internet did not come back until 1 in the morning. So, the girls talked. A lot. They all got to know Katya and Katya got to know the girls.

So, Katya’s major was art, especially drawing and painting. She has two friends here which she considered as her best friend; Bianca and Adore. This immediately hit Trixie.

“_Wait, you’re talking about Adore Delano, right?_”, Trixie asks cutting Katya in her speech.

“_Uhm, yeah you know her?_”, Katya asks kind of confused.

“_Yes! She is in class with me!_”, Trixie exclaimed very excited about that.

“_Oh! Your major is music?_”

“_Yes!_”

“_Really? What instrument do you play? Or do you sing?_”, Katya ask smiling.

“_I do sing, a little… And I play the guitar and the autoharp_”

“_The what?_”, Katya asked confused.

“_See! Nobody knows what the fuck this is!_”, Pearl said while laughing.

“_Oh my god! So, this is a harp basically… Anyway Google it if you want to see_”, Trixie said faking an angry tone.

“_Oh, she’s mad y’all_”, Kim said laughing.

“_Bitch, y’all are ignorant that’s it_”

“_We’re not! YOU are the one who’s weird_”, Pearl said laughing as well.

“_Okay well… fuck you all!!_”, Trixie said faking an angry tone with her mouth pouted.

Everyone laughed at Trixie for overacting.

“_Anyway, can you play for us? Since you’re the only musician here and it’s dead as fuck in here_”, Katya said changing the subject a little.

“_No, Sorry Katya, she won’t_”, Kim said.

“_What? Why?_”, Katya said confused.

“_I’m not playing in front of others… I’d rather wait until it’s perfect…_”

“_Oh, she a perfectionist_”, Katya said smiling a little, “_You must be a Virgo then_”

“_What? You guessed my zodiac sign just based on the fact that I’m a perfectionist?_”, Trixie said fully confused.

“_I mean, Virgo are pretty known to be perfectionist, so I guessed it_”

“_Wow, I guess I’m exposed then, but you know not ALL Virgos are perfectionist I mean look at Pearl_”

“_What? No way Pearl is a Virgo_”, Katya said.

“_And yet she is, but you know September Virgos and August Virgos are different_”, Trixie said grinning.

“_No! It depends on your natal chart bitch_”, Katya said laughing.

“_My what what what?_”, Trixie asks confused.

“_Okay hold on, I’m gonna do it!_”, Katya said while taking her phone, “_Okay, first question: where are you born?_”

“_Milwaukee, Wisconsin_”

“_Ooh, she’s a little bit country_”, Katya said laughing.

“_And she’s a little bit garbage_”, Trixie answered ironically.

_“Oh my god shut up!_”, Katya wheezed, “_Okay next question! When are you born?_”

“_August 23rd, 1997_”

“_And at what time?_”

“_Oh my god, I don’t know, probably 4 in the morning”_

“_Four in the morning? I feel so sorry for your mom_”, Katya laughed.

Trixie didn’t have time to clap back, Katya quickly said “_Okay it’s here_”

“_So, you know your sun sign, Virgo which means you are particularly smart, responsible, hard-working, and self-sacrificing. You're thorough, meticulous, and intentional in everything you do—you can accomplish things that most people can’t but may also get bogged down by the details of your day-to-day. You have a need to be wholesome. It's in your second house, meaning you feel the need to distinguish yourself from others through money, material possessions, and security_.”

“_Oh, wow that’s precise! Keep going I’m interested!_” Trixie said getting closer to Katya.

While Trixie and Katya were concentrated, this is when Pearl and Violet left.

“_Okay, so next is your moon sign and it’s Taurus! What a great sign_”, Katya said smiling still looking at her phone.

“_Oh, let me guess, you’re a Taurus, right?_”

“_Well guessed Nancy Grace_”, Katya said smiling at Trixie.

“_More like Nancy Gross_”, Trixie said which made Katya wheezed so hard.

“_Okay, okay you funny bitch, let’s keep going with your Natal Chart!”, Katya said looking back at her phone, “so your Moon is in Taurus, meaning your emotional self is very romantic and sentimental. You are deeply loyal to the people you care about and try hard to maintain security and stability within those relationships. You often feel powerless to fix messy situations, but your way of thinking through those things is sensible and practical. Damn you’re a literal WIFE_”, Katya said smiling.

“_I mean, who wouldn’t put a ring on it?_”, Trixie said laughing while miming a Beyoncé’s Put a Ring on It.

“_I wouldn’t_”, Kim interrupt.

“_That’s because you’re straight Kimberly, straight people are boring_”, Trixie said looking at Kim with a grin.

“_I agree fuck straight people!”_, Katya said joining Trixie.

Kim simply looked at them with desperation.

Trixie and Katya finished Trixie’s chart pretty quickly; Trixie’s ascendant is Leo, her Mercury is in Virgo, her Venus is in Libra, her Mars is in Scorpio, her Jupiter is in Aquarius, her Saturn is in Aries, Uranus in Aquarius, Neptune in Capricorn and Pluto in Sagittarius.

“_Okay, but how bout you? What’s your natal chart, Katya?_”, Trixie said smiling at her.

“_You really wanna know all my life, don’t you?_”, Katya said smirking.

Trixie was a bit destabilize by that but, thankfully for her Katya quickly continued.

“_So, I was born May 1st, 1997, in garbage city; Boston! You already know my sun sign: Taurus! Then my Moon sign is Pisces, my Ascendant is Leo, My Mercury and Venus are in Taurus, my Mars is in Virgo, Jupiter, and Uranus in Aquarius, Saturn in Aries, Neptune in Capricorn and Pluto Sagittarius_”.

“_Wow you know your Natal Chart by heart_”, Trixie asked kind of impressed.

“_Yeah, I’m really into astrology_”, Katya said casually.

“_Do you do Tarot and all that stuff?_”

“_No, but my friend Sasha does!_”

“_That’s so cool oh my god! Did the card told you the truth?_”

“_They sure did Brenda!_”, Katya said smiling, “_You know if one day you want it you can text me, wait, hold on_”, Katya grabbed her phone “_Give me your number country girl_”.

“_If you’re gonna call me country girl every time we see each other imma call you garbage girl I swear_”, Trixie said laughing.

“_I guess it’s a deal… Country girl_”, Katya said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
By the way, the natal charts are not really Trixie and Katya's real natal charts!!  
Thank you for reading, all the love!


	3. 045: music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you stressed Trixie?”, Adore asked clearly seeing Trixie’s features.   
“A little… I never played in front of others”  
“Not even your family?”  
“Nope… It was just for me”  
“Well… I’ll be fine… And remember, none of these bitches play music so they’ll never know if you miss a beat, a lyric or a note”, Adore said reassuring Trixie.

“_I can’t believe you got along with Katya bitch_”, Adore exclaimed.

“_What? What’s so weird about that?_”, Trixie asked laughing.

“_Well… I don’t know… She’s Katya and you… you’re Trixie_”, Adore said, lost for words.

“_We been knowing about this Adore_”, Trixie said laughing.

“_Oh my god! What I want to say is that…. mmh…_”, Adore hesitated.

“_You can’t find your words now?_”, Trixie asked raising an eyebrow.

“_Shut up!!_”, Adore laughed while hitting Trixie’s arm.

“_Okay but tell me! Why is it so weird?_”

“_It’s not that it’s weird but… Uhm… okay! I know! You know how much you hate red? Like you never wear it, even on your lips!_”

“_Yes! Probably my least favorite color, what this has to do with the situation?_”, Trixie asked confused.

“_Well, Katya is like a red thing, she wears red all the time and I’m surprised you didn’t say anything about her wearing red lipstick…_”, Adore said looking at Trixie almost questioning her.

That’s true. Trixie didn’t notice Katya’s red lips. Well, she noticed but this did not bother her. At all. She thought red was totally Katya’s color. She couldn’t see Katya with another lip color actually.

“_Yeah, I barely noticed, to be honest…_”, Trixie said.

“_Well, that means she’s different then_”, Adore said smiling.

Trixie didn’t answer. She didn’t know what to do with that information. She can befriend somebody who’s different right? Of course, she can! I mean look at Violet and Pearl! Those two are completely different from Trixie. Anyway, Trixie was kind of excited by that new friendship. She never clicked too well with someone in ONE NIGHT. Trixie is usually shy at first but weirdly enough she and Katya got alone that night.

“_Anyway, wanna rehearse?_”, Adore asked cutting off Trixie’s thinking process.

“_Yeah, sure!_”

Trixie and Adore would write songs for fun. Eventually, one would turn good and they would rehearse for days until it’s perfect. Adore was just a vocalist but she was practicing electric guitar for a few months now. Adore and Trixie’s voice was very different but in an odd way, they would match and fit perfectly. Both Adore and Trixie could write songs and sometimes they would perform a song that they wrote. Trixie’s was definitely country while Adore would be a bit more rock.

Today they were rehearsing a song they practiced for 3 weeks. After rehearsal Adore ask “_Girl don’t you want to perform it in front of our friends? So we could have a critiques you know_”

“_Mmh… I don’t know_”, Trixie said hesitantly.

“_Oh, come on Trix! I know you’re shy, but we’ve been practicing for weeks and we both know it couldn’t be more perfect_”, Adore said trying to convince Trixie.

“_I know but…”_

“_Please!_”, Adore said with puppy eyes.

“_Oh my God_”, Trixie laughed.

“_Please! Please! Please!!!_”, Adore whined like a baby.

“_Okay, okay, I guess I’ll do it!_”, Trixie said.

“_Thank the Lord!_”, Adore said jumping everywhere.

“_But not too much people! I’ll invite Pearl, Kim, and Violet and that’s it!_”, Trixie warned Adore.

“_Sure! I’ll invite Bianca, Katya, and Alaska_”, Adore said.

Trixie didn’t recall Katya talking about Alaska the night before, but it was probably just Adore’s friend.

“_Perfect, see you later then_”

“_See ya miss Trixie_”, Adore said with a smile.

Trixie went back to her dorm. Pearl and Violet were there.

“_Hello, ladies_”

“_Hi, Trix, how was rehearsal?_”, Pearl asked.

“It was really good! Let’s say perfect!”, Trixie said with a smile.

“_Oh my God, did you say ‘perfect’? I can’t believe the perfectionist Trixie Mattel just said something she had done was perfect_”, Violet said laughing.

“_Shut up you bitch!_”, Trixie said laughing as well.

“_Does that mean we will FINALLY be able to hear you sing and play?_”, Pearl said with a smirk.

“_Actually… Adore and I were talking about it…_”, Trixie said teasing them a little.

“_Annnnnnd?_”, Violet insisted.

“_Well, you guys are invited to see us play… if you want to of course!_”, Trixie said hiding her smile.

“_Yes, oh my god, finally! I feel like Christmas came early_”, Pearl exclaimed.

“_Oh, shut up, and it’s not that special you don’t have to scream like that_”

“_Stop being modest Trix!_”, Pearl said.

“_Anyway, where is Kim? I need to tell her too!_”, Trixie asked.

“_I think she is still working but you can text her, she will join us later_”, Violet said.

**Trixie:** hey bitch!! are u busy tonight?

**Kim:** yes, i’m seeing trixie mattel and adore delano in concert

**Trixie**: what

**Trixie**: who told you

**Kim:** adore legit burst into the room to ask katya if she wanted to come

**Kim:** and i figured you would ask me

**Trixie:** this bitch was faster than me fuck her

**Trixie:** anyway, so you’re coming?

**Kim:** of course! i won’t miss the Tracy Martel play ; )

**Trixie:** fuck you

**Kim:** see ya later

Trixie went to the auditorium earlier than anyone else. Adore joined her.

“_Are you stressed, Trixie?_”, Adore asked clearly seeing Trixie’s features.

“_A little… I never played in front of others_”

“_Not even your family?_”

“_Nope… It was just for me_”

“_Well… It’ll be fine… And remember, none of these bitches play music so they’ll never know if you miss a beat, a lyric or a note_”, Adore said reassuring Trixie.

“_Yeah, you’re right none of these hoes know_”, Trixie said laughing.

“_Wanna rehearse one last time?_”

“_Yes please!_”

When Adore and Trixie finished rehearsing everyone finally came. And by everyone, I mean Pearl, Violet, Kim, Alaska, Bianca, and Katya. So, a big auditorium for 2 artists and 6 viewers.

Everyone greeted each other.

“_So, Adore, you already know Kim but this is Pearl, my roommate and this is Violet_”, Trixie introduced.

“_I love your outfit_”, Pearl said to Adore with a smile.

“_Thanks, girl_”, Adore said, “_Okay, it was nice to see you ladies, now I’m going to introduce you to my friends_”.

“_So, this is Alaska, she’s my roommate, then Bianca my… friend and you know Katya_”, Adore said smiling.

“_Why did you hesitate saying Bianca was your friend Adore?_”, Katya asked with a smirk.

“_Cause she IS_”, Adore said looking at Katya with insistence.

Trixie looked at Katya a bit confused. Katya smiled. Then Trixie received a text.

**Katya:** they are not friends…

**Katya:** I mean they are

**Katya:** but friends with benefit if you know what I mean… ; )

Trixie tried her best not to laugh at what she just received. Now she understood why Adore was acting this way, and she must admit, it was funny seeing Adore like that. Trixie and Katya looked at each other trying their best not to laugh.

“_Enough with the talking_”, Pearl interrupts, “_We want to see you play!_”

“_Okay, okay oh my god, how impatient are those children_”, Trixie said which made everyone laugh.

Trixie and Adore played. Everyone applauded because like Trixie said, it was ‘PERFECT’.

“_Oh my god, Trix it was so good!_” Kim said, smiling.

“_Yeah, you need to play for often girl_”, Violet added.

“_Oh definitely, you’ll never get rid of us!_”, Pearl said laughing.

“_Sorry to interrupt lads_”, Adore said, “_but do you want to come to my place and have pizza? Or sushi? We didn’t decide yet_”

_“Sure!”_, Trixie said.

“_Perfect! Oh, and by the way Pearl, this is how you interrupt correctly_”, Adore said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! hope you liked it! I just wanted to show a little bit of Adore in this one hope it was good! if you have any suggestions for the rest of the story do not hesitate! xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Hope you enjoyed please leave a comment if you have any suggestion about my story or writing.  
Also, I'm not fluent in English please have mercy :(


End file.
